Review of the 2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season
Note: Before I Get started I know the season isn't over and we have October and November now but, I wanted to go ahead and get this out of the way. I will also add the storms if anymore form. Hello and Welcome to my 2017 Atlantic hurricane season '''review! I will be reviewing and grading each storm based on their intensity and what they did over the course that they were active. I will also be using a 1-10 scale to grade each system. Systems Tropical Storm Arlene Starting off, Arlene was a storm that formed in April and that is only the 2nd time that has every happened! So just for that I give it extra points. Overall though, Arlene wasn't anything special other than that it formed in April. 50 mph peak and 990 mb pressure, so Arlene could of been higher in winds but the TCR for Arlene also said 50. To me Arlene was a good storm to kick off this season with and if it also formed in an unusual place as well in April. '''Final Grade: 3.5 Tropical Storm Bret meh. That's my opinion on Bret. Bret had peak winds of 45 mph and a relatively high pressure of 1007 mb. Bret to me was the precursor saying the MDR wasn't sick. Bret was also the earliest storm to form in the MDR on record as well so that adds a little to its grade. Bret also was the first storm to ever use the new "Potential Tropical Cyclone" system, but overall Bret was boring to me even though it formed at a very low latitude (9.4 if i'm not mistaken) to me Bret is nothing special and Bret earns a low grade in my book. Final Grade: 1.5 Tropical Storm Cindy Again meh... nothing impressed me about Cindy, also it was very disorganized and reminded me of Colin from last year. Cindy did peak at 60 mph and did relatively low damage, but other than that as I said...meh...Also Cindy was the second system to use the "potential Tropical Cyclone" system. Final Grade: 2.5 Tropical Depression Four Nothing to see here... keep moving along Final Grade: 1.0 Tropical Storm Don Where's all the hurricanes? Again...meh... Tropical Storm Emily Hurricane Franklin Hurricane Gert Hurricane Harvey Hurricane Irma Hurricane Jose Hurricane Katia Hurricane Lee Hurricane Maria Other Systems Potential Tropical Cyclone Ten/Invest 92L Don't even get me started with this system. This system has so many chances to become a tropical cyclone it isn't even funny. At one point, Invest 92L was 90/90 in chance of formation (2 Day %/5 Day %). It was a long tracked fail and that's all i can really say about it. Final Grade: 0.5 Final Grade for Season Adding up all the grades for the season, this year's final total grade ends up being ___ My grade however for this season (On a scale of 1-10) ends up being a _____Category:SnaggyFTW Category:2017 Atlantic hurricane season